Digital
Night At the Club Every day, he did the same thing. He walked through every level, fixing everything was broken by the villain, defeating all the enemies that stood in his way, finally reaching a prison, where his "beloved" Marie was waiting for him to save her... Everyone thought that Marie was his one true love...When in fact, his true love was waiting to be found...All Felix knew, was that his one true love, wasn't in this game... "Congratulations! You are a winner!" It was the voice of the game's announcer. "Now, Felix, kiss your lover!" Felix sighed, once again, he was forced to kiss someone he didn't love...As the player pressed the button, Felix leaned forward, and kissed Marie. Once the player left and the arcade had closed, he walked back to his house, tired of this routine...Fix, fight, save, kiss...Every time someone played the game and won...That's what he went through... Love has to be blind...it's coming to everyone...Everyone but me... Felix thought, placing his hat and his tool belt on a shelf and laying down on his bed. He heard a knock on his door, so he hopped up and opened it. "Felix! Hello!" His best friend, Mike, stood in the doorway. "Hi! It's great to see you, Mike! Come in, come in!" Felix said. "Well, actually, Felix, I was wondering if you would come out," Mike said, placing his hands in his pockets. "Out? Where?" "To the inter-game nightclub." "Nightclub? Oh, no, no, no..." Felix said, shaking his head, "Clubs aren't my thing." "Come on, Felix, you need to get out of this game! Meet new characters! It'll be fun!" Mike urged. "I don't know..." Felix said uneasily, rubbing the back if his neck. "What's the worst that can happen...?" Mike asked. "Oh...Alright, I'll go, but I'm not changing," Felix said, putting his hat and his tool belt back on. "Great! Come on!" Mike said, grabbing his arm and pulling Felix out of his home. ***** They were at the club a few hours later, the lights were flashing, the music was loud, and the people were rowdy and dancing. "This is cool!" Mike exclaimed, "Hey! Isn't that Sonic over there? With Princess Peach?" He was right, Sonic was dancing with the blonde, pink princess. "Yeah, and there's Silver and Daisy!" Felix said, pointing towards the two. Mario and Luigi were busy laughing, along with Amy and Blaze, none of them really jealous. Felix looked around, his head was starting to hurt, it was too loud in here, "Mike, I think we should just go, I don't like-...Mike?" Felix looked around, but he couldn't find his friend, he had already disappeared into the crowd of people. "Dang it, I lost him..." Felix waded his way through the crowd, often saying, "Excuse me, sorry, pardon me." Until he actually ran into someone. They both ran into one another. "Oh! I'm so sorry ma'am, I was just-...Holy High-Definition..." Felix's green eyes widened as he looked into the eyes, of one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen... Love At First Sight It was an immediate fascination. This girl was so much more high-tech and detailed than Felix was. She carried a gun and looked like some kind of space cadet. A very beautiful space cadet... "Watch where you're goin' pint-sized!" the girl shouted, swiping a foot underneath his, causing Felix to fall. "Ow! Uhm...Actually, Miss, I'm a...Uh..." Felix stammered, staring up at this futuristic brunette. "I could care less about what you have to say at the moment, now I'd suggest you get up before someone here ends up stepping on you, tiny," She said, turning around and walking off, her hips swaying slightly. A lovestruck smile broke out across Felix's face, "Jimieny, Jaminey...She's so detailed, so swift, so powerful, so...so amazing..." For the first time, Felix felt love, and it hit him like one of the main boss' most powerful offense attacks... Felix snapped out of his daze, when he noticed this amazing girl start to disappear from view. "W-Wait!" Felix yelled, jumping to his feet and running over to the girl who had just recently knocked him down. "What is it now, shortie?" She snapped. "We'll, I...I have two things to say," Felix began, "One: What's your name, ma'am? I'm Felix," He said, tipping his hat. "Synthia," she told him. "Synthia..." he murmered, "What a beautiful name..." "Anything else? Or can I be on my way?" "Oh, yes, ma'am...I have to say...Your face...It's...It's amazing..." Felix said, taking off his hat, and holding it in front of him, looking up at her with shining green eyes. She sighed and shook her head, "Flattery don't charge these batteries, short stuff." "Well...What does charge those batteries?" Felix asked innocently. Synthia's eyes widened as she slapped Felix across the face. Felix stumbled back as he rubbed his cheek, "What did I say?" "You said something that could be considered as harassment if you go to the right authorities," Synthia growled, bending down and looking into his eyes, "So I suggest you don't say it again, ever." "Oh...Yes ma'am...Sorry," Felix said, still rubbing his cheek. It was tingling, not really in a bad way, but in a good way, kind if like an electric charge, an electric charge of pure love...In his mind anyway. "Smart boy, that'll get you places in life, now if you'll excuse me, I'be got to get back to my game," Synthia said, turning around and walking away. Felix just kept a hand on his cheek, as he did the only thing he could think of...He followed her. Just One Day "Felix!" "Huh?" Felix turned around before he could catch up with that beautiful Synthia girl, and saw his friend, Mike. "Felix, we've got to go! The arcade's opening!" "Oh, well...About that, Mike...I'm not, going to my game today," Felix said, quietly, looking down. "You're what?! But...But...Your plug! It could get pulled!" Mike shouted. "I know, I know, but...There's this girl..." "Girl? What girl?" Mike asked. "Just a girl I met...I think she's from that new futuristic combat game..." Felix smiled, that lovestruck smile again. "Felix, those types of characters can be very dangerous!" "What harm could it do? And besides, as long as I'm back the next day, the plug won't get pulled," Felix explained. "Well...I guess you're right...But be careful, Felix, if you die outside your own game, it's game over," Mike said, grimly. Felix bit his lower lip, "I know...I swear, I'll be careful, and I'll be back tomorrow." With that said, and with a tip of a hat, Felix whirled around, and dashed off to find his futuristic brunette beauty... Finding The Game Felix looked around the Game Central Station...He never thought to ask what game Synthia had come from... He looked around, He saw Nintendo characters, Sega characters, and even a few CapCom characters as well, but he couldn't seem to find anyone that looked like they could be from Synthia's game yet... "Hm...That looks promising..." Felix said, looking up at a bright neon sign that said, Galaxy's Hero. He hopped aboard the train, as it took off through the tunnel. When he sat down, he noticed a small friend if his. "Oh! Hello, Q*Bert, what brings you here?" "@:!/$#" The small, orange creature replied. "Oh, right, Q*Bertese..." He cleared his throat and said, "(/$@;?!%" "~€}<#@!:/" Felix laughed, this little guy had such a sense of humor. It was Q*Bert's stop next. "$&@/%#" "<^*\@" Felix waved. The orange, circular thing hopped off the train and walked away. "What a nice guy," Felix said. "Oh! Here's my stop!" He exited the train, and walked into Synthia's game. His eyes widened as he looked around, this was incredible... Felix's thoughts were interrupted by gunfire. "AGH!" Felix leaped out of the way, and ended up landing near whoever was shooting at him. He didn't get a good look at whoever it was, he was just swiftly kicked in the stomach and launched across the area. He collided with the metallic ground, and groaned. When he opened his eyes, he found himself staring down the barrel of a gun. ''Galaxy's Hero'' "P-Please sir or ma'am...I am sorry for whatever I did to upset you, just please don't harm me...I'm Felix A. Thompsan from the game Saving Marie..." Felix stammered, keeping his eyes tightly shut. "...Is that you, short-stuff?" Asked a cool female voice. Felix opened his eyes, "Jiminey, Jaminey...It's you..." Felix sighed, smiling. Synthia rolled her eyes, "What are you doing here? The arcade's about to open!" "I wanted to...To..." Felix stuttered, but somehow, he couldn't remember why he had come...He was caught in some kind of trance because of those crystal blue eyes... "To what?! Oh, whatever, just put on a uniform and pick up a gun," Synthia said, raising her laser and holding it over her shoulder. "Huh?" "Well, since you're here, you might as well play as a part of the game, but just remember, you can't die here!" "O-O-Okay..." Felix said, standing. Synthia nodded, "Follow me." Felix walked alongside Synthia, looking in awe at everything that passed by, it was all so high-tech and odd... ***** Felix came out, wearing a futuristic uniform and holding a gun. "Hm...Not bad, tiny," Synthia said, looking Felix up and down. "Actually, it's Felix, ma'am..." He said, timidly. "Not to me it isn't," Synthia said, with a small chuckle. Felix blushed a little bit. "Alright, come on, let's get in the lineup, the player is about to choose who they want to shoot with, and who they want to fight against." Synthia said, standing up, and walking off, gun in hand. Felix just stared at her, from the way she moved to the way she spoke made him feel so warm and electric...She was so...well...sexy. He blinked a few times before running to catch up with her, "Wait, hold on!" "Hurry up, small fry!" Synthia called over her shoulder. He eventually caught up with her and stood in a lineup, along with seven other soldier-type people, although...Synthia didn't stand in the lineup with them... A Day Without Him Mike rehearsed what he was going to say to everyone over and over again, he wasn't sure what to expect, and, he wasn't sure if he could bear the look on Andy's face when he told him Felix was gone... Andy was the game's main villain. He kidnaps Marie in the beginning while she and Felix are out on a date. According to the game, Andy wants Marie to be his girlfriend, and not Felix's. So, in a fit of jealousy, he captures her, and Felix must fight, leap, fix, and ground-pound his way to where Andy is keeping Marie captive. Andy stands about ten feet tall. He is built very broadly. He wears tough-looking and torn clothing, that makes him look very dark and menacing. In reality, however, Andy is very sweet. He is kind to everything, and everyone. He is also very sensitive, and emotional. Andy can also get scared extremely easily, and cries often. When Mike approached the people who lived within the game, he cleared his throat, "Excuse me, everyone, I have an announcement to make." All eyes turned to him. "As you may have already gathered, Felix isn't here," Mike said. The people nodded, Andy wore an extremely worried expression. Mike bit his lip when he saw Andy and averted his eyes, "Well, you see, Felix won't be in our game today..." Andy teared up, "Wh-What...? Why not? D-Doesn't he like us?" He sniffed. Marie gave him a hug and soothed him quietly. "Yes! Yes, of course he does! He just found...something...he liked," Mike replied. Marie looked at Mike, "Something he liked? What was it?" She asked, still hugging a weeping Andy. "Well...Not so much some''thing'' but rather...some''one''," Mike told them. "Well then, out with it, who did Felix find?" "A person...A girl...From that new future game that arrived last month." The people in the room all exchanged nervous glances. Marie spoke again, "Who was this girl...?" She asked, wearily. Mike shook his head, "Felix didn't give me any details, but I think he said her name was...Synthia." The entire group let out a simultaneous gasp. Mike looked confused, "What? What's wrong?" He asked, scratching his head. "Mike..." Marie's voice shook, "From what we've gathered about that game, the girl you mentioned..." "Synthia?" Marie nodded slowly, "Yes...Well...Synthia is the game's main villain." Game On Synthia paced before the group of soldiers. They all wore something different than she did, Felix made a mental note of that. "Alright, ladies," She hissed. "All the butterfly kisses and tickle fights stop now. This is war, people! And if any of you think this is going to be a walk through a springtime meadow," She chuckled slightly, "You're sorely mistaken...Here comes the shooter, be strong, be brave, and be careful," Synthia looked right at Felix as she said 'careful'. "I hope to see you at the tower." With that said, she took off. A suit came forward, but as far as Felix could tell, no one was inside it. Then, in the blink of an eye, he saw the face of a child appear on the area where the soldier's face should be. It gave them the simulation that they were in the game! Felix swallowed and stood tall, (At least as tall as a 4 ft boy could when he was surrounded by men 6 ft or taller). The player looked at each of the lined up soldiers, and his eyes rested on Felix. He looked confused. "You're new to this game, let's see what you can do." Felix jumped as he heard a loud voice, "Felix Alexander Thompson selected!" How does this game know my name...? Felix thought. "They will guide you to the finish! Follow your instructor, and you will survive. Turn on your blaster soldier, because the game is about to begin!" A large door across the room opened up, to reveal a glowing world. Although, it wasn't glowing with happiness, it was a darker glow, a glow of evil. There were robots everywhere, attacking people. Felix gulped, why had he chosen to come to Synthia's game? It looked so dangerous...He was starting to wish he was back in his old game, jumping from platform to platform, fixing things with his tools and defeating enemies... He inhaled deeply, exited the safety of, (what Felix assumed to be), the base, and said, "Soldier, your fate is in your own hands," He was talking to the player, "I'm just here to help you. Stick with me, and I promise, you will survive." He was surprised by his own gusto. He loaded his blaster, put on a broad grin, and shouted, "Game on!" Category:Stories Category:FASR Category:Invader Gia's Pages Category:Invader Gia's Stories Category:Invader Gia